Steve Coyne
Stephen "Steve" Coyne é um personagem e Antagonista em Mafia II, embora seja um aliado pela maior parte da história. Ele é um agente da Família Vinci e o braço-direito do capo Derek Pappalardo. Descrição Um homem cruel de sangue-frio, Steve é o leal braço-direito e músculo de Derek Pappalardo nas docas em Southport, onde Derek é o chefe do sindicato portuário local. Ele é responsável por realizar o trabalho sujo do Derek, como dar um fim em trabalhadores problemáticos e acabar com greves dos trabalhadores. Ele não pode ser "feito" e tornar-se um membro oficial da família por causa de sua descendência holandesa-irlandesa, mas é o associado mais confiado e leal da família. Ele não é um grande pensador, o que não importa pois seu trabalho não requer grandes pensamentos. História Passado Steve cresceu na cidade rural de Birkland, nos arredores de Empire Bay, com uma família descendente de holandeses-irlandeses, e se mudou para a cidade grande quando tinha 16 anos. Enquanto estava sendo detido por violência, Steve espancou o policial encarregado e foi preso e sentenciado a 10 anos na prisão. Enquanto estava na prisão, Steve encontrou Derek Pappalardo, e começou a trabalhar como o guarda-costas e músculo pessoal de Derek na prisão. Devido as suas novas conexões com Derek, Steve foi solto 5 anos antes, e quando foi, começou a trabalhar para Derek novamente. Ele esteve envolvido na guerra de gangues entre a Família Vinci e Moretti, e foi responsável pela morte de Don Tomaso Moretti após plantar um explosivo no carro dele. Assim, Steve ganhou certo prestígio na família Vinci, mas nunca podia ser "feito", pois não tinha sangue italiano/siciliano. Mesmo assim, ele continua como o impiedoso braço-direito de Derek nas docas. Responsável por realizar o trabalho sujo de Derek, foi Steve que matou Antonio Scaletta, um trabalhador problemático das docas, afundando ele e pondo a culpa na bebedeira que Antonio costumava estar. Encontrando Vito Em fevereiro de 1945, Steve e Derek foram visitados por Vito Scaletta, filho de Antonio, que buscava trabalho nas docas. Quando Vito desiste das condições de trabalho abusivas, ele zoa Steve dizendo que ele pode ganhar mais trabalhando para a "Barbaro Incorporated", fingindo a existência de uma empresa de seu melhor-amigo Joe Barbaro. Steve rapidamente retornou Vito a Derek pois Joe tinha conexões, e Vito recebeu outro trabalho, coletar as dívidas dos empregados. Anos depois, em abril de 1951, Steve e seus capangas ajudaram Vito, Joe e Marty Santorelli dar um fim nos Greasers. Steve encontrou Vito e Joe perto do The Crazy Horse, antes de ajudar eles em metralhar e queimar o estabelecimento. Após isso ele participou no tiroteio contra os Greasers na Fornalha de Empire Bay. Morte Em 25 de setembro de 1951, Steve e Vito ajudaram Derek em interromper e acabar com uma greve dos trabalhadores. Ao longo das negociações, o nome de Vito é mencionado e um trabalhador velho pergunta a Vito por que ele está trabalhando com Derek e Steve após o que eles fizeram com o pai dele. Steve imediatamente aponta sua Thompson na direção do trabalhador, ordenando ele e fechar a matraca. Entretanto, outro empregado mais novo diz que Steve afundou Antonio e quando pressionado por Vito, Steve admite ter causado a morte de Antonio. Vito então se revolta e se junta aos trabalhadores em um tiroteio frenético entre Derek, Steve e seus capangas e Vito e três trabalhadores armados. Steve é ferido e baleado fatalmente por Vito, que então vai atrás de Derek em seguinte. Aparições em Missões *Prólogo *Enemy of the State *The Wild Ones *Stairway to Heaven (morto) Assassinatos *Tomaso Moretti - Carro explodido (1933) *Antonio Scaletta - Afundado (1943) Curiosidades *Ele usa uma Thompson 1928 durante seções de jogabilidade e tiroteios. Categoria:Mafia II Categoria:Personagens em Mafia II Categoria:Família Vinci Categoria:Agente Categoria:Personagens mortos